The present inventors have observed poor signal quality to the point of system unreliability, on signals received by one core of a multi-core microprocessor from a processor bus shared with a chipset by all the cores of the multi-core microprocessor when one of the other cores drives the processor bus, as described in more detail below with respect to FIGS. 1 and 2. Therefore, a solution to the problem is needed.